


Cyanide Eyes

by summerdayghost



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Poisoning, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: She knew the soldier was beautiful.





	Cyanide Eyes

The soldier was beautiful. Isabel knew this not because of his face or his body or his bone structure although if she were another sort of woman she might have. She knew it by his eyes alone. Eyes that made her think cyanide.

While she knew he was beautiful Isabel had never known what to do with beautiful things. They were not something she came across everyday. Ultimately she decided to do with him what she did everything else but gentler. The stuff she tested on him landed him in the hospital rather than the graveyard.

He woke up to her sitting by his bedside caressing his face. There was such fear in those beautiful cyanide eyes. She didn’t not like it.

After his release from the field hospital and subsequent escape she wouldn’t see those eyes again outside of her dreams until she found them in a man who spoke of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
